Vladimir Rising
by Honorthecreed
Summary: The story of Vladimir, mostly follows the guidelines of his in-game description.


_I'm pretty excited about this one, Vladimir has a very interesting backstory that I think I can portray very well. I'm putting a list of the music I listen to when I write at the bottom of this chapter, in case anyone was curious. Please like my Facebook page "Honorthecreed Gaming Fanfiction" for news and updates. Remember to leave reviews! They fuel my writing. Thanks for reading and enjoy :)_

Vladimir had just left what he called his home, which happened to be an alley between a church and a library in the large city of Noxus. Vladimir was only fourteen years old, yet he had the mind of an old wise man. Due to his very curious mindset, Vladimir knew things that even many adults couldn't hope to understand, such as the way the heart worked to pump blood through a body. Or which veins went where, which would bleed more. He had spent hours in the library, researching his sanguine obsession, it interested him greatly.

The librarian saw him as he entered, and gave him a friendly nod and a smile. Vladimir liked the old man, he was very friendly and he didn't ridicule Vladimir like everyone else did. Vladimir was a strange boy, he had crimson eyes, often an omen of murderous intent. But no one ever took the time to listen to the boy, to get to know him. But the librarian had, and that was the only reason Vladimir even ventured into the library anymore, he had already read every book that interested him. The old man knew that Vladimir lived in the alley, but he also knew that he preferred it that way, less human contact. He had offered the boy a room upstairs for free, but Vlad had refused, saying he didn't want to be a burden. In reality it was because he knew people would begin to avoid the library if they knew he lived in it. So the librarian stayed content with his living arrangements, kindly bringing him any new books he got before putting them on the shelf.

Grabbing one of his favorite books, an ancient myth about hemomancy, the power to control blood, he sat down at the small table in the corner and began to read the book yet again.

"Are you hungry boy?" Asked the librarian, appearing behind him.

"I suppose so, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." He responded in a simple tone, having just woken up.

"Come on into the back, I've got some leftover soup and It'll get thrown out if nobody eats it."

Just as he was about to refuse, his stomach made a gurgling noise. Smiling at the man, he said "That sounds good, thank you sir." He had never learned the man's name, it had never seemed important.

"Not sure why I've never told you my name, it's Hector. Now come on." He said with a small chuckle.

Vladimir followed the man to the small room behind the counter, surprised to see that the room wasn't small at all. The way the room was structured was brilliant, there was a small indent across the room from the entrance, and the walls across from each other were an odd pattern, causing them to blend in with each other if viewed from a distance.

Seeing Vladimir looking around, Hector said "It's a very ingenious design isn't it? I had it built this way so people would think the room empty, no one steals what they don't know about." He said with a humorous smile.

"You're a very smart man, Hector. It's good that you own a store of knowledge such as this." He said with sincerity.

Handing Vladimir a bowl of steaming soup, Hector said "Thank you Vladimir, you're welcome to stand or sit." He said gesturing toward a couch at the far end of the room.

"I'll stand, thanks" he responded.

The soup consisted of potatoes, carrots, celery, and small chunks of chicken and beef. It was very filling, and tasted better than the food that the church gave him.

"You're welcome to come eat here in the mornings if you get sick of the bland garbage they give out next door." Hector sad, surprising him. It was like he could sense thoughts, or even hear them.

"I might just do that, this tastes much better than the old rice that the church gives out." He said happily.

"I must be going, I've got a business to run in the other room, most people aren't smart enough to fins the books that they want. Despite being in a library." He said with a chuckle and a smile.

"I'll leave you to your work then, where would you like me to put the bowl?" Vladimir asked.

"Leave it on the table by the couch, I'll take care of it later." He responded.

"Thank you Hector, have a good morning. I'll stop by again tonight." He said with a smile.

Hector nodded at him in response, and he walked out onto the small street.

After about fifteen minutes of aimlessly wandering the streets, Vladimir decided to go back to the library and see if he could track down any books he hadn't read. On his way back, he glanced Darius out of the corner of his eye.

Darius was a fairly bulky teenager that liked to pick on Vladimir because of his unique eye color and vocabulary.

So Vladimir decided to avoid the bully by turning around and heading toward the gate to the city. The forest surrounding the city was very peaceful and quiet. The teen liked going there to practice a meditation of sorts, he would close his eyes and try to focus on the sound and feeling of his blood pumping within his veins. It provided a calm feeling and he could do this for hours at a time.

When Vladimir finally opened his eyes, he realized just how long he had been sitting in the clearing. He had arrived at about mid day, it was now dark in the forest. Judging from where the sun sat on the horizon, it seemed it almost ten in the afternoon.

Standing up and slightly wobbling from being still for so long, Vladimir began the walk back to the city. He immediately noticed that someone was following fairly closely. They seemed not to care where they walked, snapping twigs and scraping boots on tree roots.

As Vladimir entered the city gates, he quickly ran to his left, for a small house that he knew had a ladder on the back, allowing access to the roof. He quickly ascended the ladder and laid down on the roof, obscuring himself from view.

From his vantage point, the boy could see about a dozen yards in every direction. So when Darius walked through the city gate, Vlad could clearly see him resheathing a large dagger . The boy decided to disregard the obvious malicious intent, and instead try to avoid the little bastard.

Vladimir quickly descended the latter to begin his walk back to the library for the night.

_Finally decided to finish up this chapter, one of the big climaxes in this story is coming up in the next chapter, whenever I decide to write it haha. Thanks for reading and have a good night._


End file.
